


Nothing Left But The Essence

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Answer to the innocuous challenge Dad—Adore—Snow. (04/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It was quiet. Hoshi had missed this, the way the heavy blanket of snow muffled every sound, absorbed it until the only thing you could hear was your own breathing. Everything was covered; an occasional evergreen branch peeking through where the crust had gotten too heavy and fallen was the only color to be seen. Even the sky was white, oppressive with the promise of more snow to come.

Trudging along the path to the sauna Hoshi was reminded of the yearly pilgrimage she would take to Hokkaido with her father; she would feed the snow monkeys while he prayed in the shrine. As she grew older, Hoshi would join him in burning incense, but she always made sure to bring a few tangerines or pear-apples for the greedy simians. Maybe that's why I feel such a connection to this world...

Finally reaching her destination Hoshi stepped into the outer room, peeling off the many layers of thermal wear until she was nude. She could feel the welcoming heat from the banked fire even through the heavy felt door. Putting up her hair and grabbing a handful of the requisite herbs, Hoshi passed into the inner room, her eyes slow to adjust to the dim light and smoke swirling up through the small vent in the roof. She breathed deep of the warm air.

Hoping her aim was true, Hoshi threw the dried leaves onto the hot embers and sat down on the bench that ran the circumference of the room. She closed her eyes, inhaling in the sweet scent of the burning herbs, feeling her muscles relax and her cares slip away.

A small sound caused her eyes to snap open; peering through the haze she saw a form shift. "Hosh."

A flush went through her at the slow drawl. "Trip."

She watched as Trip got up and moved toward her, his waist covered by a towel. Thinking she would be alone, Hoshi had neglected to bring one of her own, and sat naked in front of him. And not really caring one way or the other. In fact, if she didn't have a towel, why should he? Hoshi's hand reached out to tug on the offending makeshift garment, but it was wrapped too tight. Her hand stilled as Trip reached around and pulled out the tucked-in corner, letting the cloth fall to the floor.

Her hand moving again, Hoshi traced the contours of his stomach, circling each muscle before reaching for his erection. Just as she touched the head Trip dropped to his knees in front of her, pushing her legs apart and pulling her forward. His hand came up to touch her cheek, cupping the back of her head as he leaned in to kiss her.

Hoshi clutched at his shoulders, lightheaded from the feel of Trip's mouth on hers, his tongue outlining her bottom lip before slipping in to tease her own into come out. She could taste him; licking at him, her teeth closed gently over his lip.

A slight pressure got her attention; Trip laid her back, pillowing the towel under her head. Hoshi stretched out on the wide bench, basking under Trip's worshipful gaze. She felt loved, wanted, adored; she arched toward his touch as he reached for her, his rough hands skimming over her slick skin.

Hoshi gasped as his tongue traced over a nipple, she could feel it quickly contract into a hard peak. Her breath came faster, waves of pleasure coursing through her as Trip suckled, gentle one moment, then pulling and tugging with his teeth the next. A moan filled the room when his hand slipped between her legs and fingers found her clitoris.

Panting now, Hoshi could only whimper as a thumb began to press down on the sensitive nub, alternating as his mouth was between gentle and rough, soft and hard. Feeling a hand caress her cheek, Hoshi turned her head and latched on to Trip's other thumb, pulling it into her mouth. Her tongue slid up and down its length, wishing it was his cock instead.

She must have spoken out loud, as Trip sat up, his erection appearing in front of her. Hoshi eagerly took him in, her hand gripping the base, her mouth covering the rest. She heard Trip moan her name, his hand moving up to cover her breast. Concentrating on the head, Hoshi swirled her tongue over it, letting it press up against the roof of her mouth whenever she took the entire length in. She teased Trip by sucking at the tip, then leaving it to wrap her lips around the shaft, stroking the hard muscle.

Lost in the feel of him, Hoshi didn't realize Trip had moved until his fingers opened her folds and his tongue plunged into her. Her cries muffled by his cock, she bucked against him, Trip finally having to hold her hips down with his hands. Hoshi was consumed by her orgasm, every nerve on fire as Trip continued; only stopping as she finally stilled. Her spent body trembled under him as he gathered her close, kissing his way up her neck as he whispered his love for her against her heated skin. Not until she had pulled him up to kiss him back did Hoshi feel him push against her, seeking entry into her depths.

Lifting her hips, Hoshi cried aloud at the feel of Trip sliding in. The heat, the friction, the taste of her on his mouth, the sight of his beautiful face above her, the sound of his voice calling her name; everything pushed Hoshi over the edge to where she quite literally lost all sense of time or space. She slowly came back to find herself lying on top of Trip, his hands gently stroking her back.

Languidly, Hoshi raised her head and looked at him. Shifting slightly, she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Don't go," he asked, putting a world of meaning behind his words.

"I won't," she promised, answering them all.


End file.
